The use of disposable gloves is becoming common in a number of industries such as food handling establishments where food such as sandwiches or the like may be made and sold to a customer, or other open food products such as meats and the like are selected from a tray and wrapped for a customer to purchase. The use of such gloves is intended to improve hygiene and prevent the spread of germs which may take place if such food products are handled by the bare hands.
Conventionally, when such gloves are used they are merely selected from a box and are applied by the user to the user's hands. This requires the user to have significant contact with the gloves prior to, and during, application of the gloves to the user's hands which means that the outer surface of the gloves can become contaminated with any other germs or other unwanted material already on the user's hands.